parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora
'Transcript' *Steve: Wow, Look at this House! *Dora: We Made It to the Hay Field. *Joe: We Got Further in a Line, and We Didn't Even Notice. *Steve: We're in Blue's Play, and We're Looking for, The Rare Red-Nosed Baboo. *Joe: Get Ready for a Grocery Store Game, Of Shape Searchers. *Dora: We Made It to the Bridge. *Joe: This is the Doctor's Waiting Room. *Steve: Wow!, You Did So Much Good About It, Don't You Think So Blue A..., Blue? *Steve: (Blowing) *Steve: Okay Grandfather Clock, We're Ready. *Steve: There's Black Boards, and, and, Blue Prints. *Joe: Do You Know Who That Is?, That's Cinderella. *Steve: (Waving) *Joe: Woah, We're in the Farm. *Steve: Let's Try, Lion! *Piano: It Was Time for Them to Go to School. *Joe: We've Got to Get to School. *Boots: Boy, This Ocean Sure is Foggy. *Steve: Wow!, Nice Diggin. *Steve: Here We Are, Sleeping Beauty. *Steve: (Laughs) *Joe: There, Two Birds and a Squirrel. *Steve: It's Blue, With Starfish and Her Friends. *Dora: We're Underwater. *Joe: We are Inside the Picture. *Baby Manager: What Brings You to Our Baby Hospital? *Steve: Wow!, Look at All These Books! *Joe: Look at All These Colors! *Steve: Look, It's the Allosaurus. *Steve: This Must Be Silly Town. *(Dora and Boots Climbing) *Steve: Wow! *(All Clapping) *Steve: You May Have Seen Our Very Special Comedy Guest... *Dora Characters: (Laughing) *Steve: At Such Hot Spots as The Laundry Basket... *Tico and Isa: (Laughing) *Steve: Or, The Top Drawer, It's.... *Sock Puppet: Sock Puppet! *(All Laughing) *Steve: Hi Sock Puppet! *Swiper: Hey Sock Puppet! *Sock Puppet: So Steve, I Have a Joke for You! *Steve: Really, What is It? *Sock Puppet: Well, Why Did the Sock Crossed the Road? *Steve: We Don't Know Sock Puppet! *Boots: Tell Us! *Dora: Why Did the Sock Crossed the Road? *Sock Puppet: Because, The Big Red Chicken Was Wearing It! *Big Red Chicken: Bock! *(All Laughing) *Steve: Not Bad! *Sock Puppet: Pretty Silly, Huh? *Steve: Yeah! *Benny: That Was Funny! *Steve: You Know, We Certaintly Have Had a.., Some Silly Times Together! *Mr. Salt: Speaking of Silly Times, That Brings Us to Our Next Montage! *Tico: "Montage" *Mr. Salt: Oh, You Like That Word, It's French, It Means, Chese! *Sock Puppet: I Think You Mean from Mage! *Mr. Salt: Rositate! *Sock Puppet: It's from Mage, Well, It Is. *Mr. Salt: Okay, Roll It, Roll It, The Laughs We've Had. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Laughs) *Steve & Mailbox: (Laughing) *Joe: (Laughs) *Steve: A Minute is When the Red Hand Gets All the Way Around to the Top! *Joe: (Making a Funny Sound) *Steve: (Making a Funny Noise) *Mailbox: (Laughs), (Funny Noise) *Joe: I'm Running, I'm Feeling the Rhythm. *Steve: Oh Look, It's Boo! *Boo: Aahh! *Steve: Aahh! *Steve: All Right Then, So You Just Let Me Know, When, A Minute, Is Up! *Steve: Do You Wanna Help Shovel Search Seashells by the Sea Saw? *Steve: Hello, Window Wasing Steve Here, Wasing Windows, and Pawprints, That's My Job (Wiping Sound) *Joe: Explorer, Explorer, Explorer! *Dora: How I Wonder What You Ate for Breakfast? (Laughs) *Steve: Means I'm Wearing a Shoe On My Head, Silly Me, Everyone Knows That Shoes Belong On Your Ear. *Benny: Okay Boots, Blow Out the Candle So We Can Eat! *Dora, Isa, and Tico: (Laughing) *Joe: I Still Don't See It! *Steve: I'm Glad We Had to Admit, Together! *Joe: Moo, Moo! *Dora and Boots: Mountains Can't Jump! *Steve: Try Paddling Backwards, Yeah Like That! *(Joe Dancing and Running) *Steve: Alien, Deporting, Bur, Far Away, Galaxy! *Benny: (Laughs) *Steve: Where Are...(Falls Down) *Steve: Thanks! *Sidetable: (Laughs) *Kid: A Minute! *(All Laughing and Cheering) *(Bells Ringing) *Joe: It Looks Like, It's Time for Another Friend to Come Out and Join the Party! *Diego: Who Do You Think It Is? *(Bells Ringing) *Joe: Hey, Tickety, You're Here Just in Time. *Tico: Hola Tickety! *Tickety Tock: Yeah!, Thanks to the Dora Gang, You Helped Me Learn How to Tell Time! *Benny: That's How We Do, Tickety! *Joe: You Know, You Are Really Smart, You Helped Us With Everything, I Mean, You Always Know Where Blue Is! *Grumpy Old Troll: That's How It Is, Joe! *Tickety Tock: You All Helped Me Count to Big Numbers! *Azul: That Too! *Joe: And, I Coudn't Figure Out the Clues Without You. *Big Red Chicken: Anything Else? *Tickety Tock: You Know How to Mix Colors! *Joe: And Read Stories! *Dora: Check Out Backpack and Map to Help Us! *Tickety Tock: And Do Fractions! *Joe: And Do... *All: Fractions? *Boots: Wow! *Isa: How Do You Do It? *Tickety Tock: Here Are Some More Things You've Helped Us Learn! *Mr. Salt: The Things We've Learned! *Steve: I'm Really Gonna Need Some Help Here, Will You Help Me Figure Them Out? *Joe: You'll Help, Right? *Sara Scientist: Do You See Anything? *Joe: We Made Everyone's Favorite Snack, All Because We Used, This Chart! *Dora: How Many Cookies Do We Have Left? *Kid: In Thirds. *Steve: In Thirds, Yeah, Cause That Would Give Us Three Pieces for Our Three Felt Friends. *Kid: Her Heart. *Steve: Sara Scientist, Your Heart is Pumping Blood All Through Your Body. *Sara Scientist: That's What Your Heart Does, Steve. *Steve: Oh Yeah! *Joe: Which Frame in My Picture Fits Perfectly Inside? *Steve: Do You Think My Apple, Will Sink, Or Float? *Steve: How Can We Fix This Sentence, So It Makes Sentence? *Joe: What Do You Think the Music is Telling Us to Do? *Plum: Hola, Is How I Say Hi in Spanish! *Dora: Which Piece Fits Here? *Steve: Which Word Do You Think Will Help Us More to Pass This Lion, Ferocious or Tame? *Steve: How Many Blue Dollars Do I Have Left? *Kids: A Cloud, It's Digging, Happy, A Maraka, Two, The Spring, Tie Your Shoes, Put It Together, Pour Some Of That One in Here, Hop! *Steve: Hop, Of Course! *Steve: Hey, When You Get Frustrated, What Do You Do?, Stop, Breath, and Think. *Steve: Fox, Box, Blocks, They Rhyme Perfectly, Yes That's Right, We Used Our Imaginations, and Figured Them Out. *Dora: Thanks for Saying Aaahhh. *Steve: You're Great at Timing. *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Count to Three in Spanish! *Joe: You Did a Great Job Looking Carefully. *Steve: You're An Amazing Coah, Good Job, Good Work, Well Done. *Joe: Good Idea. *Steve: You Know, You're Really Good at Blue's Clues. *Joe: That's Another Thing That Makes Me Happy, You are So Smart! *(All Clapping) *Mr. Salt: Next, We Have Another Friend Here to See You, And She's Behind That Curtain, Who Do You Think It Is? *(Blue Appears) *Azul: It's Blue! *Grumpy Old Troll: Hey Blue! *Blue: (Barking) *Isa: So Blue, Tell Us. *Benny: What Is Your Favorite Thing About Our First 100th Blue's Clues Day? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Mr. Salt: Aww, But Of Couse, Blue's Favorite Part is the Clues, What Would Blue's Clues Be Without the Clues? *Big Red Chicken: I Guess It Would Just Be, Blue's. *(All Laughing) *Mr. Salt: The Clues We've Found. *Joe: You See a Clue?, Where is It? *Steve: Where, Where, Where's the Clue? *Joe: Franny, Have You Seen a Clue Around Here? *Steve: Oh, Hi Mr. Salt, Looking for a Spoon, Oh Yes, I Agree, It's Like, Soshoe! *Joe: A Cluuuuuuueeeeee! *Steve: Where? *Kid: There! *Steve: There! *Kid: Right There! *Steve: Where? *Steve: Hey Skunk, You Dropped Something. *Joe: I Think You've Dropped Something, Wait, You See a Clue. *Steve: Oh, Yeah, Someone Drew, Oh, You, You Wanna Tishoe, You Want Me to Tie My Shoe *Joe: I'm About to Skidoo! *Steve: One Day, You Wanna Go to College Too? *Joe: Coclue, Coclue! *Steve: That Bird is a Beautiful Shape of Blue, Yes, Thanks to You, Blue Skidoo, A Shoe, Glue, It Grew, Cat Man Do. *Joe: You See Blue? *Steve: Man, It Is, Hot, Whoo! *Kid: No, A Clue! *Joe: Oh, You See a Clue, Where? *Steve: I Don't See It. *Steve: I Can't Find It, Do You See It? *Kid: Right There! *Joe: It is a Clue, Right in Front of Me! *(All Clapping) Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers